By Degrees
by lannisters
Summary: ."Timidamente sua mão repousou na barriga de Kakashi, agarrando o tecido negro e morno enquanto fechava os olhos, pensando em quão quente e tranqüilo se sentia e, acima de tudo, como o cheiro de seu senpai o acalmava." #Kakashi/Naruto# entre outros ships.
1. Ciúmes

Naruto me pertence tanto quanto Johnny Depp, n_n.

_I'm serious, _:|

**.30 Cookies **# **Set Verão **#** Tema Verão.**

* * *

**By Degrees**

_**Ciúmes**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Ah..." – Naruto suspirou, virando a esquina enquanto observava sua sombra guiar o seu caminho.

O dia estava quente como qualquer mês de Julho. As férias finalmente haviam começado, só precisaria ir à sua aula de natação e então seriam férias garantidas; sem faculdade e curso algum para estressá-lo. Olhando no relógio, o garoto percebeu que estaria atrasado caso não se apressasse.

Apertando o passo, Naruto percebeu uma sombra maior que a sua ir juntando-se a sua. O menino olhou para trás, apenas para encontrar Shikamaru, um amigo seu, vindo displicentemente, com seu jeito característico preguiçoso de ser, suas mãos nos bolsos, olhando para o céu recheado de nuvens.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" – Naruto chamou, acenando para ele, mesmo o garoto estando perto de si. – "'Tá indo pra república?" – perguntou, dando um largo sorriso, vendo o menino suspirar, fitando lentamente seu amigo.

"Uh-uhn" – Nara negou, um sorriso nascendo em seus lábios finos. – "Estou indo pra casa do Chouji..." – comentou, retirando sua mão direita do bolso e olhando o relógio. – "Iremos ver as nuvens juntos."

"Aaaah, Shikamaruu!" – Naruto choramingou; sua voz mais melosa e lânguida que o normal, cutucando o garoto com o cotovelo. – "Você só pensa em nuvens..."

"Não é problemático..." – o garoto respondeu, parecendo entediado enquanto punha novamente a mão no bolso e fitava o céu. – "Naruto... A casa do Chouji fica pra lá." – apontou com o queixo enquanto virava a esquina, deixando o inconformado garoto parado na calçada olhando-o com os braços cruzados. – "_Ja na_!" – despediu-se, andando a passos lentos e calculados.

"Maldito preguiçoso..." – Naruto xingou, atravessando a rua sobre a faixa de pedestre. – "Podia pelo menos me acompanhar até a república..." – resmungou quietamente enquanto subia na calçada onde, mais à frente, ficava a república.

O menino continuou a caminhada, já conseguindo ver a casa que dividia com todos os seus amigos que estudavam pela região. Retirando sua mochila de sobre um ombro e pondo-a para frente, Naruto remexeu em um dos bolsos, tirando de lá um chaveiro de sapo com um molho de chaves que tilintavam quando batidas umas nas outras, novamente equilibrando o peso da mochila em ambos os ombros, o menino chegou ao portão da república e o abriu. Naruto subiu a pequena escadinha de cascalho bege, chegando até a porta principal da casa.

"_Tadaima!_" – Uzumaki exclamou quando terminou de abrir a porta e precipitava-se para dentro da casa, retirando seus tênis e deixando-os no canto do corredor.

"Naruto-kun" – uma menina aparentemente da mesma idade que Naruto o chamou enquanto ele caminhava para a escada.

"Hm?" – o garoto fez, virando-se para a pessoa que o chamara. – "Ah, oi, Hinata!" – sorriu, coçando a nuca enquanto caminhava até a garota.

"Ah, uhn..." – ela titubeou, olhando para os pés.

"Sim?" – Naruto incentivou, olhando para a menina, encorajador.

"Poderia chamar o Kiba-kun e o Shino-kun, por favor?" – ela pediu, dando um passo para trás e fitando o colega. – "Temos que ir à biblioteca, só que..." – ela corou enquanto levava uma de suas mãos à boca e a outra ao coração. – "Eles estão no quarto e..."

"Ah, tudo bem!" – exclamou, já subindo a escada de três em três degraus, tendo o cuidado de não se desequilibrar para esbarrar nos pequenos vasos de plantas que beirava todos os degraus. – "_Já_, Hinata!" – gritou já no topo e encaminhando-se para os quartos.

Naruto novamente consultou as horas, vendo que não daria tempo de almoçar, praguejando os horários apertados que mantinha durante a semana e felicitando-se por saber que aquele era o último dia, o garoto continuou a andar, direcionando-se para o quarto de Kiba e Shino.

Contrariando o seu jeito de agir ou não, silenciosamente o menino chegou ao quarto que os dois amigos dividiam, entretanto quando sua mão já encostara-se à fechadura, pronta para abrir a porta, o som de um gemido chegou aos ouvidos do garoto.

"Ge-ge..." – Naruto gaguejou, dando um passo para trás. – "Ge-mido?" – titubeou, sentindo uma gota de suor escorrer por sua têmpora. _Kiba ou Shino, não. Kiba levara uma garota para dentro da república?! Ainda estava transando com ela?_

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça. Impossível. Lema número um: não levar ninguém de desconfiança para dentro da republica. _Ele nem tinha namorada!_

Então, decido a saber unicamente se Kiba estava desobedecendo as leis, Naruto encostou novamente a mão na maçaneta e a rodou quieta e lentamente.

Não se arriscando a deixar a porta com uma fresta maior que alguns centímetros, o menino espiou o quarto, encontrando apenas a usual mobília, mas nenhum dos habitantes.

"_Pare com isso... A porta está aberta." _– a voz rouca de Shino foi ouvida surpreendendo o garoto, que esperava ouvir a voz de Kiba.

"_Ninguém vai entrar aqui, relaxa..._" – Naruto riu, aquilo era irônico, pensou enquanto ouvia Kiba interagir com Shino dizendo que ninguém os pegaria.

O Uzumaki levantou sua mão, pretendendo bater na porta, parando a milésimos de segundo antes de concluir a ação, quando finalmente percebeu que quem estava ali no quarto, gemendo, eram Kiba e Shino. _Kiba e Shino_. Tipo, amigos de infância. Gemendo juntos. Trancados no quarto.

Shino e Kiba.

Quietamente, Naruto alargou mais a fresta da porta, espiando mais atentamente, agora conseguindo ver os dois. Shino e Kiba.

Shino foi imprensado no armário pelo Inuzuka, que ondulava seus quadris de encontro aos do Aburame, arrancando um gemido baixo deste.

"_Shino... Anda, vamos... Estou tenso..." _– Kiba murmurou, sua voz grave soando assustadora para Naruto que tinha o pressentimento de que acabaria vendo algo que não gostaria de ver.

"_Kiba..._" – Uzumaki observou a tentativa de negação vinda de Shino sendo interrompida por uma das mãos abusadas de Kiba que adentrava o casaco cinzento do garoto. – "_Não estamos anos disfarçando para sermos pegos assim do nada, Kiba!_" – Aburame exclamou parecendo irritado, sentindo seu casaco escorrer por sobre seus ombros enquanto o Inuzuka beijava seu ponto de pulsação situado no pescoço.

"_Só tem a Hinata e o Kakashi..." _– murmurou, sua língua passeando pelo vão entre o pescoço e o ombro de Shino pelo que Naruto podia ver. – "_Hinata nunca entraria aqui e Kakashi... Bem, é o Kakashi, né._" – resmungou, afastando-se do garoto e cruzando os braços.

"_Você é um saco, Kiba." – _resmungou, pegando seu casaco que caíra no chão.

"_Hey..."_ – Inuzuka chamou; agora sério. – "_Shino... Quase não fizemos nada por causa da escola..." - _murmurou chateado, Naruto percebeu pelo tom de voz. – "_E eu sinto sua falta porque..."_ – Kiba se calou, ouvindo um suspiro ruidoso vindo de seu companheiro de quarto que logo após, com uma mão segurou seu pulso e com a outra envolveu sua cintura o guiando para a cama. – "_Ah... Finalmente..._" – Kiba riu, deixando-se cair na nela com o corpo quente de Shino sobre o seu.

"_Você sabe_" – Aburame murmurou e Naruto teve que chegar mais um pouco perto da fresta para conseguir ouvir, arrependendo-se logo depois ao ver uma das mãos de Shino embrenhando-se por dentro da calça do Inuzuka. – "_que Hinata está nos esperando,_" – disse, ouvindo Kiba gemer baixinho, arqueando as costas e espichando o pescoço, deixando sua garganta à vista. – "_certo?_" – perguntou, perpassando a língua por aquela área.

Naruto sentiu algo estranho em seu estômago. Era estranho ver seus amigos de infância fazendo logo _aquilo._ Logo ele que pensava que era apenas amizade. _Era a mesma amizade que ele e Sasuke tinham!_ Naruto exclamou por pensamentos..., _Não! Não é a _mesma_ amizade...,_ murmurou, negando avidamente, fechando lentamente a porta.

"Naruto?" – uma voz grave e indagadora chegou até os ouvidos do garoto fazendo este se sobressaltar, olhando para a direção da voz.

"Ah... Kakashi!" – comentou, respirando fundo, seu coração batendo rapidamente.

"O que você está fazendo aí espiando o quarto de Shino-kun e Kiba-kun?" – o outro perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu?" – perguntou nervosamente, engolindo em seco. – "Na-nada!" – negou, sorrindo exageradamente balançando ambas as mãos frente ao corpo.

"Hinata-chan está esperando os dois lá em baixo. Ela me disse que você tinha ido e até agora não voltara." – Kakashi explicou, dando um sorriso enviesado.

"Ah" – engasgou-se, pensando no que dizer. – "E eu vim... Só que..." – Naruto titubeou, olhando para o chão enquanto corava.

"Naruto..." – o mais velho chamou, vendo o garoto corar. – "Vá chamá-los... Deixa." – resmungou, afastando o garoto da porta. – "Eu chamo." – comentou, erguendo sua mão, pronto para abrir a porta.

"NÃO!" – Naruto gritou suficientemente alto para que Shino e Kiba ouvirem, se Deus fosse piedoso demais, claro.

Kakashi que estava a um ponto de abrir a porta, já com a mão na fechadura, interceptou seu movimento, voltando-se para Naruto, olhando-o confusa e estranhamente.

"Acho que seria melhor você ficar em casa hoje, sabe?" – perguntou, afastando os cabelos loiros do garoto e tocando a testa dele.

"Argh" – Naruto grunhiu, segurando o pulso do rapaz de cabelos cinzentos, afastando sua mão. – "Estou muito bem, obrigado, _senpai_." – resmungou, virando o rosto de um jeito aborrecido para o outro lado.

"Ok, ok." – Kakashi assentiu sorrindo, voltando-se para a porta no momento em que Kiba a abria. – "Ah, Kiba-kun!" – exclamou, dando dois passos para trás enquanto sorria. – "Hinata-chan está te esperando lá embaixo."

Kiba ofegou, parecendo lembrar-se somente agora da amiga. – "Me esqueci dela..." – ele comentou rindo, coçando a nuca enquanto Shino aparecia já com seus habituais óculos escuro e casaco cinza.

"Obviamente..." – Naruto resmungou, olhando para o chão.

"Bem, vamos, então." – Shino pronunciou-se, passando por entre Kakashi e Kiba. – "Obrigado por avisar, Kakashi-senpai. _Ja na._" – despediu-se, caminhando a passos lentos para a escada.

"_Ja!"_ – Kiba exclamou, apressando o passo para alcançar Kiba.

"Naruto...?" – Kakashi chamou, parecendo intrigado, levando o punho ao nível de sua vista.

"Hm?" – fez, olhando seu senpai de um jeito indagador enquanto cruzava os braços atrás da nuca.

"Você não está atrasado?" – perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e olhando para o seu relógio de pulso.

"Caralho!" – o menino exclamou, correndo até seu quarto. – "Agora eu não tenho mais tempo pra nada!" – rosnou enquanto abria a porta e adentrava o cômodo.

* * *

"Naruto" – o garoto, que estava preste a seguir seu caminho para o vestiário, se virou, fitando o professor que o chamava com a mão.

"Sim, Ibiki-sensei?" – perguntou, refazendo seu percurso até Ibiki.

"Você se lembra o que eu disse a você no início da aula?" – Morino perguntou enquanto fazia mais algumas anotações na ficha de chamada.

"Não, Ibiki-sen... _Não!_" – o garoto exclamou, parecendo pesaroso. – "Não, não... Logo hoje?! Quando voltarmos de férias eu faço as..."

"Seiscentos metros."

"Não, não!" – Naruto pediu, sacudindo ambas as mãos frente ao tórax desnudo. – "Mas, Ibiki-sensei, eu..."

"Setecentos, Naruto." – finalizou, guardando sua ficha na mochila negra e se levantando. – "Estarei no vestiário e ah," – arqueou a mão, apontando o indicador para o aluno. – "aqui tem câmeras." – comentou, indo em direção ao vestiário, direção esta que Naruto tomaria, caso não chegasse atrasado.

Xingando gerações de pessoas cujas quais nem sequer conhecia, mas sabia que influenciaram na sua punição por chegar atrasado – como os fundadores da escola onde praticava natação, o professor de Ibiki, os pais de Ibiki, o _próprio_ Ibiki e até os colegas que iam saindo enquanto ele ainda teria que nadar setecentos metros –, Naruto pulou na piscina espirrando água para todas as direções, emergindo logo após.

Com um suspiro prolongado o garoto começou a nadar, tentando ser o mais rápido possível para logo acabar com as quatorze voltas.

Por já praticar natação há alguns bons anos, ainda tinha fôlego e condição o suficiente para continuar nadando, entretanto, como todo final de aulas, Ibiki pegava pesado, esgotando ao máximo seus alunos e Naruto já quase podia sentir a exaustão de um fim de dia estressante.

"Ibiki maldito..." – Naruto choramingou enquanto pegava fôlego para continuar os cinqüenta metros restantes para completar a primeira volta.

Uzumaki continuou nadando, tentando não pensar em nada, apenas na água fria que o embebia no ambiente azulado e límpido que seus olhos captavam.

Naruto chegou à beira da piscina completando a primeira volta, parando apenas por alguns segundos para pegar ar, observando então que não estava sozinho, mas sim com um acompanhante que o fitava sorrindo ternamente.

"Yo, Kingyo-chan" – Kakashi fez sorrindo, observando o menino crispar os lábios pela menção do apelido enquanto corava. – "Parece que... Só você veio à aula..." – ele comentou, olhando ao redor constatando o óbvio, só Naruto estava ali.

"Ah..." – o garoto fez, parecendo murchar na hora. – "Punição por chegar atrasado..." – murmurou, ondulando a água ao seu redor.

"Ibiki nunca muda, sinceramente..." – Kakashi comentou, coçando a nuca de um jeito preguiçoso que lembrou Shikamaru, do ponto de vista do loiro. – "Parece que vou ter que esperar, então..."

"Ahn?" – Naruto sulcou a testa, olhando o senpai fitar o clube em busca de alguém, provavelmente Ibiki.

"Ah," – Hatake exclamou, olhando na direção dos vestiários, fazendo o garoto voltar-se para lá. – "Ibiki está vindo, _ja_, Naruto." – despediu-se, indo na direção do Morino.

"Hey!" – o menino chamou, sendo devidamente ignorado. Bufando, Naruto respirou fundo e voltou a nadar, querendo acabar logo com aquilo.

* * *

"Hey, Ibiki..." – Kakashi acenou, cumprimentando-o com um sorriso que se desvaneceu por completo quando o outro disse, logo de cara, que não ia liberar o aluno. – "Ah! Não seja tão mesquinho..." – reclamou, seguindo o mais velho que seguia mal-humorado. – "Faça isso pelos..." – o mais novo pausou, pensando em algo que fosse bom para chantagear. – "Pelos nossos anos no Ensino Médio..." – pediu, sorrindo enquanto o abraçava pelos ombros.

"Kakashi..." – Morino murmurou em tom de aviso, olhando de esguelha para o amigo.

"Não seja tão ranzinza, Ibiki-kun..." – Kakashi pediu, dando seu melhor sorriso. – "Prometo que quando voltar, Naruto dará as voltas."

"Quatrocentas voltas e ponto." – Ibiki resmungou, olhando feio para o companheiro sorridente. – "Entretanto..."

"Sem problemas," – Kakashi sorriu, coçando a nuca. – "não vou contar nada." – garantiu enquanto observava o garoto ir nadando, sem parar para pegar ar.

Ibiki caminhou até a sua cadeira localizada em frente à piscina, observando a água calmante da piscina, apenas se agitando quando o garoto loiro passava nadando por lá.

"Ele é bom, sabe?" – Ibiki comentou carrancudo, analisando os movimentos bruscos do menino. – "Péssimo na aula teórica, mas realmente ótimo na prática." – confessou; um quase meio sorriso ondulando seus lábios para cima.

"Este é o Naruto..." – Hatake murmurou enquanto sorria parecendo orgulhoso como a um pai que tem orgulho do filho.

Ibiki olhou para Kakashi de canto de olho, conhecia-o há um bom, bom tempo, desde o tempo em que ele tinha unicamente Obito como amigo. Lembrava-se da época em que Naruto surgiu na vida dele, ele tinha apenas sete anos quando o pequeno menino que acabara de nascer, filho de seu professor particular, Minato-sensei, foi-lhe apresentado.

"Como vai o Minato?" – Morino perguntou de repente, surpreendendo o outro, que observava atentamente o garoto nadar de uma margem à outra.

"Ah, eu..." – Kakashi murmurou, desviando-se para a paisagem do lado de fora do clube. As folhas das árvores balançavam ao ritmo do vento, algumas delas chegavam a cair, pintando a rua de verde claro. – "Eu não o tenho visto ultimamente." – respondeu enquanto equilibrava seu peso em uma perna, apenas para mudar para a outra em seguida.

"E eu posso perguntar o 'porquê'?" – indagou, levantando-se da sua cadeira de professor.

"Pode." – Kakashi afirmou sério, voltando-se para o moreno. – "Mas não quer dizer que vou responder.

"Naruto!" – Ibiki chamou, observando o garoto, depois de um tempo, parar e voltar-se para ele. – "Mais duas voltas quando terminar. Anda, anda, senão serão quatro!" – resmungou, não dando atenção aos dois 'eh's que ouviu do amigo e do aluno - "É por causa dele?" – apontou para o menino, que voltara a nadar mais rapidamente agora.

"Quê? Não!" – negativa ligeira, Ibiki percebeu enquanto Kakashi balançava ambas as mãos frente ao peito em sinal de negação.

"Naruto!" – chamou novamente, vendo a cabeça loira encará-lo mal-humorada, sorriu. – "Quatro voltas somando com as..."

"Ibiki!"

"... duas anteriores!" – gritou, não ligando para os protestos da pessoa ao seu lado.

"Hey!" – Naruto gritou, chamando a atenção dos dois. – "Kakashi, porra, o que você 'tá falando com ele aí?!" – e continuou a gritar, apontando um dedo acusatório, e enrugado, para seu senpai.

"Ah, ah... Naruto..." – Kakashi titubeou daquela maneira singular, sorrindo enviesado.

"Quantas voltas, Naruto?" – Ibiki perguntou calmamente enquanto voltava a se sentar.

"Estaria acabando agora, caso você não colocasse quatro voltas a mais!" – resmungou, apontando agora para o professor.

"Já? Ah, então pode sair..." – Ibiki comandou, dando um sorriso enviesado.

"_Yay_!" – Naruto comemorou, dando um pulo desastrado na piscina com a ajuda das raias, nadando agora para a margem, onde completaria as quatorze voltas.

"Kakashi," – o mais velho chamou, ouvindo um suspiro ruidoso vir do outro. – "Minato gostaria de saber, entende?" – comentou, levantando-se e dando as costas para o outro. – "Aliás, o vestiário já está trancado." – murmurou, um sorriso parecendo nascer em seus lábios enquanto seu contemporâneo dos tempos de escola o olhava surpreso e confuso.

O som de algo se espatifando na água chamou a atenção de Kakashi que se virou, encontrando Naruto emergindo, parecendo estar aborrecido.

"Onde ele está indo?" – perguntou, encaminhando-se para a escadinha na tangente da piscina e a subindo com um significativo esforço, mostrando usar uma sunga laranja com listras negras. – "Não tenho mais força nos meus braços e minhas pernas pesam..." – murmurou, andando de um jeito grogue para o vestiário.

"Hey, o vestiário está fechado." – o outro disse, caminhando até o garoto que se voltara para ele confuso. – "Ibiki trancou quando saiu..."

"Maldito sádico!" – Naruto choramingou, abaixando a cabeça enquanto ouvia sua barriga roncar fortemente, abraçando-a.

"Deixe-me te ajudar." – Kakashi sorriu, do jeito que só ele sorria, vendo o menino pousar a mão sobre a barriga. – "Suba." – pediu, agachando-se frente ao seu kouhai.

"Eh?" – o loiro fez confuso, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, recebendo um olhar impaciente do mais velho como se dissesse o óbvio. – "Uh," – exclamou, coçando a nuca sem jeito. – "vou molhar sua roupa..."

"Eu trouxe ramen."

"Ah, já to indo." – respondeu de chofre, subindo na corcunda do rapaz de madeixas singulares, soltando um risinho logo após.

Kakashi se ergueu, parando por um momento para equilibrar o peso extra em suas costas, movendo-se logo após. – "Você não devia vir para a natação sem antes comer algo." – comentou, caminhando para uma escada feita de asfalto que levava para o estacionamento.

"Não me trate como uma criança... Você sempre faz isso." – murmurou, parecendo cansado, remexendo-se, não querendo molhar o outro.

"Eu não o trato como uma criança, Kingyo-chan." – defendeu-se, chegando ao primeiro degrau da escada e a descendo lentamente, dando um impulso para levantar mais o garoto nas suas costas.

"Trata como se eu fosse seu filho." – resmungou, deitando a cabeça de um jeito desajeitado no ombro de Kakashi. – "E não me chame assim..." – pediu emburrado, apertando mais o enlaço na cintura de Kakashi, seu nariz praticamente colado ao pescoço dele, conseguindo aspirar o cheiro de terra molhada que desprendia de seu senpai.

"De onde você tira essas idéias? Eu nunca o tratei como se fosse meu filho!" – Hatake exclamou, parecendo divertido enquanto passeava pelo estacionamento outrora cheio.

"Trata sim!"

"Não trato não!"

"Trata como o quê, então?!" – resmungou, erguendo a cabeça, olhando para as madeixas cinza do seu condutor.

Kakashi sorriu. – "como" – se Naruto pudesse ver, com certeza coraria pelo sorriso malicioso. – "_ko-i-bi-to_."

"Ma-" – o menino titubeou, corando fortemente. – "maldito pervertido!" – xingou, tentando chutá-lo apenas para quase escorregar, novamente sendo empurrado para cima por um outro impulso vindo do mais velho.

"Você sabe que é brincadeira." – gracejou, observando seu carro esporte que ficava maior à medida que caminhava até ele.

Naruto abriu a boca para contra-argumentar, mas desistiu enquanto que com um franzir de sobrancelhas, suspirou pesadamente, observando a nuca do Hatake, descansando novamente a cabeça no ombro do rapaz. – "Hm..." – assentiu em um murmúrio rouco.

O restante da curta caminhada até o carro foi silenciosa. Kakashi conseguia sentir a respiração rasa e quente de encontro ao seu pescoço, indo e vindo, sem interrupções. Naruto parecia cansado, percebeu.

"Kingyo-chan?" – chamou, receando que o outro tivesse dormido em sua corcunda.

"Hm?" – a voz veio grogue e sonolenta aos ouvidos do Hatake, sentindo o menino apertar novamente o enlaço em sua cintura.

"Chegamos." – disse sorrindo, abrindo a porta do carro com a chave automática.

O menino pareceu pensar um pouco, – "em casa?" – perguntou, arqueando apenas alguns centímetros sua cabeça loira.

"Err," – Kakashi fez confuso, deslizando a mão pelo braço do menino. – "chegamos ao carro." – explicou, não vendo nenhum entusiasmo vindo do garoto. – "Naruto, se você não sair, eu não poderei fazer o ramen."

"Me põe no chão, me põe no chão." – pediu, desapertando o agarro que fizera com as pernas em volta da cintura delgada de Kakashi enquanto erguia a cabeça.

Kakashi sorriu, – "sim, claro." – murmurou, soltando as pernas nuas do Uzumaki. – "Entretanto, Naruto," – Hatake disse, contornando o carro e entrando neste ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto fazia o mesmo. – "tenho que pegar água quente." – explicou, ligando a ignição.

"Eh?" – Uzumaki exclamou inquirindo enquanto sulcava a testa.

"Vamos passar na minha faculdade, Itachi vai trazer água quente pro ramen." – explicou, pisando no acelerador, observando o espelho retrovisor, apenas por força do hábito. – "coloque o cinto." – ordenou; a claridade do dia lá fora iluminando já o ambiente acinzentado que era o estacionamento.

"Hah! Ainda diz que não me trata como filho? E você? Não vai colocar também?" – reclamou, crispando os lábios enquanto, a contra gosto, colocava o dito cujo.

* * *

Naruto já não conseguia imaginar o que aconteceria caso Kakashi demorasse mais alguns minutos. Sua barriga roncava ruidosamente e, a cada ronco, a fome aumentava. Decidido a achar algum dinheiro no carro, o menino abriu os porta-luvas, procurou no acento de trás e investigou, tentando achar alguma carteira em baixo dos bancos.

Nada.

Nenhuma carteira, nenhuma nota de dinheiro...

Nem moedas.

_Que tipo de pessoa não deixa absolutamente nada dentro do carro?_, se perguntou, procurando agora no para-sol, caindo no instante em que o abrira um livrinho de capa laranja.

Curioso, Naruto o pegou, lembrando-se que Kakashi sempre lia um livro deste feitio enquanto o abria em qualquer página e começava a lê-lo em voz alta. – "_E lá estava Yui, com seu vestido branco com pétalas rosa claro, Toshihiro chegou perto dela e a abraçando, disse: - "nosso amor não acabará apenas porque todos são contra". Uma lágrima quente, uma única lágrima quente derramou nos olhos de Yui e..._ Que coisa mais idiota!" – Naruto exclamou, sentando-se de cócoras no banco e passando algumas páginas mais à frente. – "_Ah, Toshihiro-kun, por favor... Não pare!" _– Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha loira enquanto franzia a outra. – "Que...?" – murmurou, continuando a ler. – "_E o prazer veio em forma de um jato maravilhosamente quente que inundou Yui por inteira, fazendo ambos... _QUE PORRA É ESSA!?" – Naruto gritou, jogando o livro para qualquer que fosse a direção, portanto que ficasse longe dele, levantando-se do banco batendo, assim, com a cabeça no teto do carro. – "Maldito Kakashi pervertido!" – reclamou, achatando o topo da cabeça, sentindo uma dor aguda. – "Maldito livrinho pornográfico..." – choramingou, fitando a entrada da faculdade onde Kakashi estudava junto com Itachi.

Que, aliás, por falar neles, ambos estavam vindo em direção ao carro amigavelmente como dois bons amigos de infância. Naruto estreitou os olhos. Os dois vinham amigavelmente _demais, _na opinião do Uzumaki. Itachi mantinha a mão na cintura do seu senpai, cintura esta que outrora estava rodeada pelas pernas do menino enquanto que com a outra mão carregava uma garrafa térmica vermelha.

Apertando as mãos em punho, o loiro se aprumou no banco fazendo uma tentativa falha de leitura labial à longa distância. Bufando, Naruto voltou-se para a janela ao lado, observando o outro lado da rua. Uma loja com alguns manequins bem vestidos situava-se atrás de um banco, onde um casal estava sentado. Casal este que começaram a se beijar fazendo, indesejadamente, o menino se lembrar da cena de hoje mais cedo.

Tudo bem eles se gostarem, não ligava para isso. Mas era o mesmo que ele e Sasuke. Ele _e Sasuke_.

Ou...

Ele e Kakashi.

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça, cerrando os olhos enquanto tampava ambas as orelhas com as mãos.

"Algum problema," – uma voz já conhecida chegou aos ouvidos tampados do menino loiro, fazendo-o estremecer. – "Naruto-kun?"

Abrindo os olhos e olhando para o indivíduo ao seu lado, motivo de seu ciúme, Itachi, Uzumaki falou. – "Ah, você..." – respondeu desdenhoso, estreitando os olhos de um jeito intimidante, ou pseudo-quase-intimidante para o Uchiha.

Itachi franziu o cenho, fitando agora o carro enquanto Kakashi abria o capô procurando algo lá dentro. – "Ah, você leu o Icha Icha Paradise?" – perguntou, soltando um riso enquanto cobria sua boca com a mão. – "Entendo seu mau-humor, então..." – comentou, ficando ereto para falar com Kakashi. – "Kakashi-san..."

"Icha Icha quem?" – o menino o interrompeu ainda emburrado, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito desnudo, agora seco.

"O livro." – respondeu, apontando para o livro que se encontrava jogado de qualquer jeito no banco do motorista. – "Kakashi-san nunca falou sobre o nome com você, Naruto-kun?" – Itachi perguntou daquele jeito calmo que ele sempre mantinha.

Naruto estreitou mais ainda seus olhos. Ele não sabia qual era o nome do livro, realmente, nunca se interessara em saber, aliás. Todavia, _Itachi_ sabia. Bufando, Naruto encarou o rapaz de longas melenas, - "Sei, sei sim." – respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha loira. – "Mas a sua pronúncia saiu estranha, aí eu não entendi, só isso." – mentiu descaradamente, se esticando para olhar o retrovisor, vendo que Kakashi acabara de abaixar o capô e estava agora o trancando.

"Minha..." – o Uchiha murmurou confuso. – "Pronúncia?" – piscou, franzindo as sobrancelhas negras bem desenhadas.

"Vai vir conosco?" – Hatake perguntou, dirigindo-se a Itachi enquanto abria a porta do carro.

"Ah, não... Vou no meu" – disse sorrindo, referindo-se ao seu próprio automóvel. – "Tenho... Alguém me esperando." – explicou, dando um sorriso singelo.

"Sa-su-ke-chan?" – perguntou sorrindo presunçosamente, sentindo um movimento brusco ao seu lado, vindo do menino.

Uchiha riu baixo, – "Sim, Kakashi-san" – afirmou, pondo sua franja atrás da orelha enquanto se agachava para ficar no mesmo nível que da janela do veículo. - "Obrigado mesmo assim. Nos vemos na República." – despediu-se, caminhando novamente para dentro da escola. –"_Ja_, Naruto-kun."

"_Ja, Naruto-kun"_ – repetiu, imitando uma voz irritante e metida, que nada lembrava a de Itachi, quando este já se afastara.

"Que houve?" – Kakashi perguntou sem achar real motivo pelo comportamento – infantil – do garoto para com o Uchiha enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas, entrando logo após no carro antes de fechar a porta.

"Nada" – respondeu, fazendo bico, voltando a olhar para a janela. O casal de namorados já não estava mais ali.

Kakashi olhou para um Naruto emburrado, observador enquanto ligava a ignição, dando, logo após, a partida no carro. Decidido a não insistir, visto que o menino era, com certeza, a pessoa mais teimosa que nasceria em cinco gerações seguidas, o mais velho se pronunciou: – "Ok," – suspirou ruidosamente, acelerando a velocidade. – "Pegue o pote de ramen e a garrafa térmica" – pediu, apontando para o banco de trás. – "Vamos parar a caminho da república." – explicou, voltando a atenção para a pista quase vazia.

"Não vou para a república hoje." – disse frio, contorcendo-se para pegar o ramen – sem querer, encostando-se no braço do senpai o molhando – e a garrafa que notou estar quente, endireitando-se no seu banco enquanto apoiava os potes em ambas as coxas e a garrafa em cima do porta-luvas. – "Me desculpe" – pediu, passando a mão em uma tentativa boba de secar a camisa já molhada de Kakashi.

O Hatake encarou a mão corada do kouhai, seu olhar vagueando até o rosto singular, não só pelas marquinhas que tinha como cicatriz, mas também pelos olhos azuis que transbordavam emoções como nenhum ser era capaz de emitir, atraindo assim a atenção deste enquanto seus olhares se estabilizaram um no outro.

Piscando, Naruto percebeu que ainda mantinha sua mão encostada no braço de Kakashi. Retirando-a por fim, o garoto cessou o contato. – "A..." – sua voz saiu fraca e rouca enquanto voltava-se para a janela. – "A estrada..." – murmurou, encostando-se no banco, fitando a paisagem passar corrida por suas íris.

Pigarreando, o rapaz de cabelos cinza voltou sua atenção para a estrada, respirando fundo, tentando estabilizar sua taquicardia.

Uzumaki ergueu sua mão direita, levantando-a ao nível de seus olhos. Se encolhendo mais no banco, sentindo-se desconfortável por estar usando apenas uma sunga e ainda por cima molhada, sua mão não estava mais enrugada. Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, Naruto pegou os potes de ramen que ameaçavam cair de suas pernas e pôs no porta-luvas, retirando de lá a garrafa.

Kakashi novamente pigarreou, – "Por que não?" – perguntou, fitando o garoto que colocava a garrafa térmica entre ambas as pernas, com cuidado excessivo para não encostar a pele desnuda contra a superfície cáustica da garrafa. A tez dourada de Naruto contrastava contra o couro negro do banco; O corpo do menino já estava parcialmente seco, Hatake reparou; seu olhar passeando pelo corpo do Uzumaki. Sacudindo a cabeça, Kakashi voltou-se para a rua que escurecia agora rapidamente, já chegando ao local esperado. – "Você sempre vai pra lá!" – comentou, parecendo irritado por ter observado o garoto.

"Vou dormir na minha casa hoje." – respondeu simplesmente, abrindo o primeiro pote de ramen, sabor porco. – "Faz tempo que eu não durmo lá, 'tô com saudades do meu pai..." – completou, apoiando o seu pote em cima do porta-luvas e abrindo o outro ramen enquanto percebi a velocidade do carro diminuir, até estacionar debaixo de uma árvore frondosa, no fim de uma rua perpendicular à da república.

"Você está estranho..." – Kakashi analisou, olhando o loiro, desligando a ignição. – "E isso foi depois do Itachi falar com você." – apontou, buscando sua mochila no banco traseiro, retirando de lá dois pares de hashis. – "O que houve?" – repetiu a pergunta feita mais cedo enquanto entregava um par de hashis para o Uzumaki. – "E não me venha com 'nada'!" – resmungou, pegando seu pote e mexendo o conteúdo dentro dele.

Naruto bufou, – "nada..." – insistiu, pensando em algo para culpar. – "Ah, é esse livrinho idiota." – culpou, lembrando-se que aquilo não era uma leitura adequada e do galo que com certeza havia formado em sua cabeça. – "É nojento e... e," – apontou, franzindo as sobrancelhas em aborrecimento. – "e nojento!" – exclamou. – "E mal escrito!" – finalizou, cruzando os braços.

Kakashi sorriu, fitando o garoto ternamente, - "não é nojento... É só o que as pessoas fazem..." – defendeu-se, consciente de que o garoto com certeza sabia disso. – "Amantes..." – comentou, tomando sua primeira porção de ramen.

"Amantes..." – Naruto murmurou, corando fortemente, tentando esconder sua cora com suas mechas loiras enquanto pegava seu ramen e começava a comer. – "Ainda acho nojento, Kakashi." – resmungou, levando o macarrão à boca só agora se lembrando de quão imensa era a sua fome.

"Naruto..." – chamou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, parando momentaneamente de comer. – "Você é vir...?"

"Ah, eu já comi ramen de todos os sabores!" – Naruto exclamou, não obedecendo a quaisquer que fossem as vírgulas e os pontos enquanto a cora que havia passado voltara. – "E você, senpai? Já comeu de quais? Já comeu todos? Ehn, ehn? Qual seu preferido?" – perguntou, continuando a falar as sentenças tão rápidas quanto a primeira, sorrindo abertamente – e nervosamente –, aquele sorriso típico dele.

Kakashi soltou uma risada pelo nariz, aproximando-se do Uzumaki enquanto o próprio se inclinava mais para perto da janela e, conseqüentemente, para longe de Kakashi. – "Meu preferido" – murmurou, alcançando o ouvido quando o garoto já estava devidamente encurralado contra a janela. – "é o de kingyo." – respondeu, pondo a ponta de sua língua rosada para fora e alisando o lóbulo da orelha dele que estremeceu com o contato.

"Kakashi seu maldito pervertido idiota!" – Naruto gritou, afastando seu senpai de perto de si enquanto se perguntava se era possível corar tanto quanto corara com o ato do Hatake. – "Eu _odeio_ quando você faz essas brincadeirinhas sem graça!" – exclamou, equilibrando o pote de ramen em uma só mão. – "Pervertido sodomita!" – novamente gritou, perdendo repentinamente toda a vontade que tinha de comer.

Rindo do modo como Naruto reagira, Kakashi ergueu seu braço, levando-o até as madeixas loiras parcialmente úmidas do menino, afagando-as entre carinhoso e divertido. – "Ah, é brincadeira!" – exclamou, recolhendo sua mão de sobre a coroa sedosa que era o cabelo do menino enquanto sorria; aquele sorriso singular. – "Você sabe." – apontou, voltando a segurar o par de hashis enquanto brincava com eles entre os dedos, girando-os.

"É, eu sei," – Naruto disse, parecendo irritado enquanto abria a porta do carro e jogava seu ramen por ela, voltando a fechá-la fortemente, ouvindo o estampido do choque. – "agora me leve para casa." – pediu, encostando-se no banco, tentando encarar qualquer coisa na escuridão lá fora que não fosse seu reflexo no vidro, proporcionado pela fraca luz que ia se extinguindo.

O Hatake encarou o kouhai confusamente enquanto lentamente suas sobrancelhas iam se franzindo. – "Naruto," – chamou, não recebendo sinal algum de que o filho de seu professor particular prestava atenção em si. – "não foi por causa do livro, certo?" – perguntou enquanto suspirava ruidosamente.

"Por qual outro motivo eu ficaria irritado" – perguntou mal-humorado, voltando-se para o rapaz de cabelos cinza. – "senão por aquele livro?" – concluiu em um crispar de lábios, encarando o rosto sério, porém calmo do senpai.

Um poste ao longe se acendeu, iluminando a área em questão, fazendo ambos os rapazes olharem para a mesma direção, onde um halo desenhava uma pequena claridade na paisagem negra. Cerca de um minuto depois um outro poste iluminou o espaço próximo, começando um vínculo que acabaria por acender todos os vinte postes que haviam naquela rua.

"Não sei," – anunciou, sua voz calma soando como um sussurro, voltando a fitar o menino, encontrando o ambiente mais escuro que outrora. Seus olhos tentando captar algo que não fosse a parcial penumbra. – "me diga você." – pediu, ao passo que observava os olhos azuis cintilando, era a única coisa que podia ver e prestar atenção, seguidos das madeixas loiras que cercavam o rosto do garoto.

Kakashi poderia ter se esquecido da noite, poderia ter se esquecido de como esta caminhava apressada pelas ruas ao entardecer esfriando e escurecendo seu caminho, forçando os transeuntes a entrarem em suas casas deixando seus territórios agora garantidos, agora ganhos sombrios e monótonos apenas para si.

Kakashi adorava as noites. Prestava atenção em como elas nasciam e em como elas se faziam parecer.

Todavia dessa vez ele não notou, sabia que qualquer coisa que presenciara até tal momento, fora esquecida, jogado para algum lugar longínquo e de sua mente.

Não soube em qual momento sua mão se ergueu em direção a Naruto, ao rosto dele, em direção à razão de seus segredos.

"Apenas" – a voz sussurrante de Naruto soou, acordando Kakashi de seus devaneios enquanto este abaixava sua mão rapidamente; grato por estar escuro demais. – "me leve para casa." – pediu, novamente encarando a janela enquanto um poste suficientemente próximo a eles acendia, novamente frustrando Naruto por apenas conseguir ver ser reflexo no espelho.

Hatake suspirou ruidosamente, voltando-se para frente enquanto descansava seu pote em um apoio na sua porta. Queria poder entender o que estava acontecendo.

Fechando os olhos enquanto suspirava fundo, Kakashi ligou a ignição, dando partida no carro enquanto ele caminhava mais para perto dos postes acesos, sombras perpassando o automóvel e entrando pelas janelas, os manchando com seu borrão escuro.

Naruto suspirou, um sorriso ondulando seus lábios rosados, ainda que tentasse escondê-lo. Além de si, conseguia ver o reflexo de Kakashi em sua janela.

* * *

A viagem até a casa de Minato foi tão calada quanto poderia. Naruto continuava a olhar a janela do carro, seu olhar perdido enquanto Kakashi dirigia em silêncio, mantendo sua atenção na estrada para apenas de vez em quando olhar de esguelha para o garoto, que parecia estar indisposto para mover sequer um dedo.

Diminuindo a velocidade, Hatake estacionou em frente a uma casa colonial de cor amarelo claro, duas grandes janelas enfeitavam ambas as varandas com vasos de plantas que por causa de uma iluminação posta no chão, brilhavam verde vívido. Um sótão era possível de se ver sobre o segundo andar, enfeitando a casa com sua janela redonda com armação de cruz.

Os dois esperaram por algo que não viria; Kakashi olhando para suas mãos que seguravam o volante ainda, resolvendo-se por abaixá-las e as depositar em seu colo enquanto Uzumaki apenas fitava a pulcra figura que era a sua casa.

Hesitante e silenciosamente, Naruto abriu a porta ao passo que uma brisa perpassava fresca por entre a rua caminhando de mãos dadas com a noite, estremecendo o menino que ainda estava com sua habitual sunga listrada.

Suficientemente baixo para que não passasse de um murmúrio, – "_Ja._" – e alto o bastante para ser ouvido, o menino se despediu, levantando-se e saindo, sem olhar para seu senpai, enquanto fechava a porta e dava um passo para trás, esperando o carro dar partida.

Kakashi respirou fundo logo depois soltando um bufo enquanto abria a porta, a fim de se despedir decentemente. Contudo, com o som do clique da trava da porta, Naruto virou-se de costas cruzando suas mãos atrás das costas na altura do cóccix, enquanto encaminhava-se em direção a sua casa. Suspirou ruidosamente enquanto novamente entrava em seu carro dando meia-volta e voltando para a república; a imagem do menino loiro tornando-se pequena demais para ser vista em seu espelho retrovisor.

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY [heart]

Finalmente postei essa fic, :333 HALLEJUAH BRODI :33 -q

Er, enfim -s Antes de tudo *-*' eu quero dedicar esta coisita a uma pessoa meiga, fofa, limdja, amável, KAWAII e e e e *-*' amável já resume taaaanto o jeito ninja dela ser :3 que nyu Anyway, Lils *u*' feliz aniversário, honey :33 com cinco dias atrasados, e_e (SIM, SIM *O* ELA É A REENCARNAÇÃO DO MINATO :33), mas shegou *-*'

So, agora se quiserem pular essa parte, go ahead (-q)... Bem, sem ela essa fic, sem dúvidas alguma, existiria :x! Mesmo os incontáveis fails e os comentários random como 'ÇEQÇO NO CARRO, AÊÊÊ LOL' que eu sei, AINDA EXISTIRÃO ATÉ QUE EU PONHA A PORRA DE UM ÇEQÇO NO CARRO, T__T'!! Enfim, sem ela essa fic não sairia nem metade do que ela é, porque mesmo com os fails causados pelas dores de cabeça e sono... er, nada, não -q.

Enfim, -s Star, shushu :33 você é a minha inspiração, gata, ;D já disse isso, right? Obrigads por me ajudar a escrever essa coisa *-*' Obrigads pelas conversas até seis horas da manhã, obrigads pelas quebradas de cabeça (?) pra tentar me ajudar com um plot e, acima de tudo, obrigada por existir :], vemk beesha, [heart]

Bem, agora vem a _fofa_da Potty, *-*' prq ela é a melhor beta que existe no mundo Ta. Pode não ser a melhor, mas é a minha melhor *---*' E mesmo com as nossas discussões shatas e_e' e infindáveis -s ela é um shushu (temporariamente -ss) e me ajudou com vírgulas, *o*! Potty, ily [heart]

Por último, eu também quero agradecer a ju *--¬*', prq... eu não sei :33 mas deu vontade de agradecer (-q), na verdade é por ela me mostrar que eu não sou tão péssima escritora assim e que quando eu completar uma dezesseis eu serei melhor que a JK :33 E FARAY GERAU SHORAR QUE NEM O KISHIMOTO Ò_Ó! E, graças a ela, eu sei que _agora_ eu posso :3

Por fim, se quiser mandar uma review, eu ficarei eternamente grata :33 porque além de, quando postamos nesse site, ser nossa meta, ela nos fazem ficar sorridentes e idiotas como apaishonados *-*'. Todavia, :] com ou sem... sei lá, '-' me liguem e digam o que achou dela ;-;. anotaí zero, operadora onze -nnnnnnnnnnnn...

Bem, bem... De qualquer modo, _ja na _;B


	2. Lembranças

**By Degrees**

_**Lembranças**_

* * *

Minato subiu as escadas lentamente enquanto soltava um suspiro cansado. Equilibrando em seu antebraço preso ao tórax, carregava um pote de balas e na mão um prato de sobremesa com um pedaço de torta de morangos enquanto, com sua outra mão, carregava um pote compacto de sorvete sabor chocolate.

Virando à direita, o homem encarou a porta branca onde havia uma plaquinha com os dizeres 'não incomode, pai!' no fim do corredor e sorriu, continuando a caminhar calmamente enquanto algumas balas ameaçavam cair – e caíam –, formando uma trilha de doces pelo chão de mármore branco.

Naruto costumava ficar mais na república que em sua própria casa, Namikaze se recordou antes de, com o pé, empurrar a porta do quarto de seu filho, adentrando-o logo após. Em feriados, cujos quais não estivesse atolado de afazeres e nas férias o menino ia para sua própria casa por alguns dias. Completamente normal exceto pela parte do garoto chegar molhado, de sunga, sem nenhuma trouxa de roupa e sem fome.

Atravessando o quarto escuro, Minato depositou os dois potes e a torta no criado mudo e arrastou uma cadeira para perto da cama de Naruto que se encontrava deitado de bruços. – "Naru-chan?" – chamou enquanto se sentava, acariciando as madeixas loiras como as suas.

Naruto apenas moveu a cabeça a fim de encarar o pai. – "Quê?" – perguntou; sua voz soando grogue até para seus próprios ouvidos.

"Trouxe doces." – disse sorrindo antes de pegar o prato com o pedaço de torta e mostrar ao garoto que virou-se para o outro lado, encarando a parede e murmurou: – "não quero."

Minato suspirou. – "Kingyo-ch..."

"Não me chame assim!" – Naruto exclamou irritado, levantando-se de um impulso só, surpreendendo seu pai.

"Tem razão..." – comentou seriamente, pondo novamente o prato em cima do criado mudo e pegando uma bala para si. – "É mais legal quando Kakashi chama..." – pôs a bala na boca, parecendo distante.

O garoto corou, olhando emburrado para o pai tentando identificar se ele falara por falar ou se desconfiava de algo. – "Não!" – respondeu, atraindo a atenção de seu pai que olhava sonhadoramente pela janela fechada, talvez se recordando de algo. – "Não é legal e não quero que me chamem disso!" – exigiu, cruzando os braços e olhando para porta lembrando-se de ter posto uma aviso para não incomodá-lo.

"O que houve, Naruto?" – perguntou sério, sentando-se na cama ao lado do filho, trazendo consigo o pote de sorvete. – "Se disser 'nada' fica de castigo." – comentou, deslocando as duas colheres de plástico que vinham junto do produto e entregando uma ao filho.

Naruto suspirou, – "pai," – chamou, pensando em como começar a sentença enquanto arrastava a colher pela superfície gelada e macia do sorvete. – "é normal sentir ciúmes dos amigos?" – perguntou, pondo a colher na boca e recolhendo o doce sabor do chocolate, logo retirando e raspando mais um pouco.

"Outra briga com Sasuke?" – Minato perguntou com um sorriso divertido ao roubar o sorvete da colher que o filho pegara para si.

"Não..." – sussurrou, enchendo novamente sua colher e a levando para a boca.

O homem esperou que seu filho continuasse, mas quando algum tempo se passou em silêncio e sem uma resposta, Namikaze voltou a falar: – "é normal sentir ciúmes de quem quer que tenha laços consigo." – esclareceu, lembrando-se da época que lecionava para Kakashi enquanto pegava uma outra bala e punha na boca. –"Quando somos muito amigos de alguém, queremos a atenção dessa pessoa e ficamos receosos dela encontrar outro amigo e nos esquecer." – explicou, agora olhando para o menino que parecia beber as palavras do pai pela tamanha atenção que dava ao que lhe era dito. – "Nunca pensamos que nós mesmos fazemos outras amizades e que por mais que estas sejam incríveis e legais, elas nunca superam as antigas." – concluiu, afagando os cabelos do garoto.

"Por quê?" – Naruto perguntou; sua mão repousando no ar a meio caminho da boca.

"Porque elas são as _antigas_." – explicou, abrindo um sorriso singular.

Uzumaki baixou a cabeça, observando sua colcha branca contrastando com sua pele dourada, seu short laranja caindo desleixadamente por entre suas coxas. – "Mas, pai..." – repousou sua cabeça no ombro do mais velho. – "e se, por acaso, essa pessoa se esquecer de mim?"

"Ela não vai." – respondeu calmamente, pegando a torta e entregando para Naruto que a recusou, buscando por balas.

"Por que tem tanta certeza?" – indagou hesitantemente enquanto despejava alguns doces em seu colo, descartando a embalagem de um pirulito.

"Por que é simplesmente idiota pensar que alguém pode te esquecer, Naru-chan." – explicou, sentindo o peso em seu ombro se aliviar, percebendo o olhar que lhe era dado. – "Quantas pessoas já se esqueceram de você?" – perguntou sorrindo, sabendo muito bem qual seria a resposta. – "Quantas pessoas você conhece que não são seus amigos ou amigas?" – insistiu.

A primeira coisa que veio em mente foi o nome 'Sai', porém mesmo Sai sendo sincero demais, insensível de mais e falar que ele tinha 'pinto pequeno', não podia negar que ele se tornara seu amigo. E então o garoto sorriu. Talvez isso fosse verdade.

"Não disse?" – Minato falou sorrindo para o filho enquanto se levantava. – "A propósito," – pronunciou-se, pegando o prato com a torta e o pote de sorvete. – "quem é?" – indagou, caminhando até a porta esperando por sua resposta.

Naruto encarou ambas as mãos, repentinamente corando. – "Kakashi-senpai" – sussurrou, cerrando os olhos enquanto suspirava.

Namikaze estancou a passada, sua mão parada no ar apenas esperando o comando para abrir a porta. – "Kakashi, huh?" – perguntou, respirando fundo ruidosamente. – "Me surpreende que não seja Sasuke a pessoa..." – comentou, abrindo a porta, deixando a luz do corredor invadir o quarto.

"Porque você...?" – perguntou, mas antes de concluir a frase, a porta foi fechada, separando-o da sua possível resposta.

Bufando, Naruto deitou-se de costas na cama, encarando o teto branco. Ele fora idiota com Itachi. Com Itachi e com Kakashi. Era a única coisa que podia pensar no momento. Por mais idiota que fosse sua atitude, ele realmente ficara com raiva de Itachi. Sentiu-se culpado e idiota por pensar isso logo de um rapaz que nunca lhe dera motivos para odiá-lo.

Desdobrando a embalagem de outra bala jogada em sua cama, o menino a pôs na boca enquanto se levantava. O cansaço do dia pesava em suas pálpebras, tornando-o sonolento. Caminhou até a janela, querendo abri-la na esperança de uma brisa refrescar sua mente e seu corpo. A lua, reparou, estava cheia, deixando a rua outrora escura banhada por uma luz prateada.

Encostando a palma da mão no vidro transparente da janela, Naruto empurrou-o, ouvindo o deslizar de metal contra metal. Uma nuvem tampou a lua temporariamente, escurecendo o ambiente, fazendo o menino se lembrar de quando estava no carro vendo seu próprio reflexo. O olhar do Uzumaki pareceu se perder em algum lugar distante antes de sua mente ser tomada pela imagem do reflexo de Kakashi, e em todas às vezes na qual ele o encarava de esguelha, fazendo Naruto desviar o olhar para qualquer que fosse coisa lá fora.

Fazendo alguns desenhos assimétricos no espelho, o menino se lamuriou mais uma vez por ter sido idiota.

"Kakashi..." – murmurou, caminhando até sua cama novamente, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem por causa do vento gélido. Desde que conseguia se lembrar, Kakashi sempre estivera ao seu lado, sempre assumira o papel de 'pupilo de Namikaze Minato que conviveu todos os anos com Uzumaki Naruto', ele era como um protetor. – "me desculpe." – pediu, deitando-se na sua cama, ficando em posição fetal enquanto mergulhava no escuro agradável onde sua consciência se esvanecia.

* * *

Kakashi enfiou a mão no bolso de sua calça em busca do molho de chaves para abrir o pequeno portão negro, contudo, antes de achá-lo, Sakura, uma garota de cabelos tingidos de rosa, abriu a porta, mostrando-se estar com uma mini-saia vermelha e blusa tomara-que-caia preta, enquanto falava algo com alguém que parecia estar atrás dela.

Desistindo de procurar a chave, Hatake se pronunciou, esperando que a garota abrisse o portão para si. – "Sakura" – chamou, alguns nano-segundos antes da garota se virar em sua direção.

"Senpai!" – Haruno exclamou, descendo a escada de cascalho enquanto Kakashi reparava que a garota trazia em suas mãos uma sandália preta de salto alto. – "Venha com a gente, senpai!" – a garota convidou entusiasmada, enquanto abria o portão negro.

"Para onde?" – perguntou antes de subir os degraus e alcançar a porta.

"Estamos indo para uma discoteca que abriu aqui por perto..." – explicou, acompanhando o mais velho e entrando na casa antes do outro exclamar 'tadaima'. – "Venha também." – chamou, arrastando os pés no tapete de entrada enquanto Kakashi retirava o par de tênis, ficando apenas de meia.

"Hm, não obrigado." – sussurrou, entrando na cozinha e encontrando Gaara sentado em uma cadeira, encarando a figura de Kankurou que procurava algo na geladeira, ao passo que Sasuke se retirava da cozinha acenando um 'oi' para Kakashi. – "Não estou com ânimo..."

"Você vai ficar sozinho aqui," – Itachi perguntou enquanto entrava na cozinha e assumia o controle da geladeira quando Kankurou puxou uma _Sprite_ para si. – "Kakashi-san?" – indagou, trazendo um recipiente de vidro com mousse de chocolate.

"Sim..." – murmurou cansado, apenas queria deitar em sua confortável cama e dormir o máximo que pudesse.

"Vai ficar aqui fazendo o quê? melhor sair conosco..." – comentou, sentando-se de frente para o rapaz de cabelos cinza enquanto que com o próprio dedo perpassava a camada gelatinosa do mousse e levava à boca. – "Ao menos se divertirá."

"Concordo com Itachi-senpai." – Kankurou comentou, pondo a bebida em dois copos e dando um para seu irmão.

"Preciso descansar." – respondeu, deitando sua cabeça sobre seus braços cruzados em cima da mesa.

"Que seja..." – Kankurou deu de ombros guardando a _Sprite_ na geladeira, fechando a em seguida com um baque suave antes de sair da cozinha sendo seguido por Gaara enquanto Sasuke entrava pela porta de miçangas enfileiradas.

"O que houve?" – perguntou, fitando os cabelos com corte singular esparramados pelos braços do rapaz.

"Desconfio que seja algo a ver com Naruto-kun..." – Itachi pronunciou, novamente passando o dedo pelo mousse gelado enquanto o outro não se importava em levantar a cabeça e dizer um falso 'não tem nada a ver com Naruto!'.

"Ainda nisso, Kakashi?" – Sasuke perguntou impaciente enquanto inconscientemente, alisava o topo da cabeça do irmão, afagando as madeixas longas e negras.

Kakashi se endireitou, fitando a janela que havia à sua direita de um modo emburrado. Não queria discutir sobre aquilo logo ali. Palavras como "Minato nunca o odiaria", "vai em frente, conquiste-o", "eu acho que ele gosta de você" e "tente conversar com Naruto" só o fazia piorar. Não gostava de ser consolado quando não via uma sequer solução para seus problemas.

Novamente arrastando o indicador por entre a superfície gelada do mousse, Itachi levou o dedo à boca, sendo interceptado pela mão pálida de Sasuke que segurou a sua. – "Acho que" – opinou, levando o indicador do irmão mais velho aos lábios e sugando o sabor doce do mousse, cerrando os olhos em degustação. – "você, me desculpe, mas" – pediu, pegando o doce, agora com seu próprio dedo e levando aos lábios de Itachi que aceitou de bom grado enquanto segurava carinhosamente a mão do irmão. – "é um idiota." – finalizou, abraçando Itachi pelas costas.

"Sasuke," – Kakashi chamou antes de se levantar lentamente, apoiando ambas as mãos na superfície da mesa. – "lembre-se que você já foi um idiota..." – murmurou, atravessando a cortina de miçangas, mas estancando o passo, segurando algumas das fileiras de miçangas entre os dedos. – "Aliás," – disse enquanto se virava em direção aos irmãos. – "Nem Gaara e Kankurou se tratam assim, sejam diligentes." – pediu ao passo que voltava a caminhar, subindo a escada e seguindo direto para seu quarto.

* * *

Kakashi fitava quase hipnoticamente a cortina transparente esvoaçar por causa do vento que entrava pela janela aberta, mostrando uma suntuosa Lua Cheia. Buscando uma almofada jogada no chão iluminado pelos reflexos lunares, Hatake a abraçou, remexendo-se para encontrar uma posição agradável. Um cheiro singular, algo que lembrava coisas novas em folhas, acontecimentos reconfortantes e afetivos e, principalmente, Naruto o fez se lembrar deste último, em uma tarde na qual fora buscá-lo na natação e o encontrara com sua habitual sunga listrada, sentado na borda da piscina.

Ambas as pernas remexiam a água ao redor, enquanto suas mãos vagavam pelo piso bege, formando caminhos com o dedo indicador pelas pequenas poças que cresciam ao seu redor.

"Kingyo-chin" – Kakashi chamara, prostrando-se atrás do garoto pensativo, formando uma sombra assimétrica por cima dele.

Naruto olhou para cima, tencionando seu pescoço para trás, olhando de um jeito emburrado para o rapaz. – "Não me chame assim." – reclamou, fazendo bico enquanto prendia o ar em sua boca, deixando suas bochechas mais arredondadas, em uma ação tipicamente infantil.

Kakashi sorriu docilmente, curvando a cabeça para o lado, enquanto observava o menino que mantinha tal expressão que só poderia ser chamada de fofa.

Soltando uma risadinha, Uzumaki sorriu; daquele jeito aberto que só ele sabia sorrir, da maneira que fazia qualquer um até o mais mal-humorado querer sorrir.

Hatake se agachou, abraçando hesitantemente o menino por trás de um modo carinhoso, em um abraço que rodeava ambos os braços de Naruto, mantendo-os colado ao corpo, sentindo algo mudar dentro de si um certo aperto em algum lugar perto de seu peito.

"Eh?" – o garoto fez confuso, enrijecendo-se no enlaço, conseguindo ver o reflexo pouco nítido de Kakashi o abraçando.

"Só" – pediu, apertando mais o abraço, absorvendo o escasso calor que emanava do corpo pequeno e dourado. – "me deixe" – sussurrou; seu nariz colado à nuca do menino, aspirando o cheiro que agora quase não conseguia sentir. – "ficar" – expirou; uma gotícula escorreu nuca a baixo com a expiração do mais velho. – "mais um tempo..." – pediu, o aperto em seu coração parecendo sufocá-lo.

Ele estava.

Kakashi sacudiu a cabeça, saindo do transe antes de piscar os olhos, virando-se para o outro lado do quarto enquanto se agarrava mais à almofada. Naruto tinha apenas quinze anos quando se julgou começar olhá-lo de outra forma. E ele tinha vinte e dois. Sete anos de diferença, e desde então, quatros anos se passara e mesmo assim nada havia mudado. Apertando com mais força a almofada, de uma forma raivosa, Hatake cerrou os olhos na esperança de dormir.

Entretanto um barulho no primeiro andar o fez ficar em alerta, olhando fixamente para a parede branco-gelo, em profunda concentração, até que outro ruído inundou o silêncio no qual a casa estava emersa.

Sentando-se rapidamente, ainda segurando a almofada, Kakashi se levantou e caminhou silenciosamente até a porta, desviando-se de almofadas e sapatos, procurando pisar sobre o tapete de pelúcia negra que cobria metade de seu quarto. Cuidadosamente tocou na maçaneta, continuando a ouvir ruídos lá em baixo e, agora, acompanhados de murmúrios enquanto abria a porta e pisava temeroso pelo corredor, andando até a sutil grade que cercava a escada, observando as sombras se moverem que se estendiam até a escada.

"Gaara," – a voz de Kankurou chegou aos ouvidos de Kakashi que suspirou profundamente, agora aliviado. – "vai acordar o senpai."

"Kankurou..." – um som parecido com um ronronar, na voz de Gaara, chamou a atenção de Hatake que ergueu uma sobrancelha fina ao que o rapaz terminou a sentença. – "Kakashi com certeza já está dormindo." – o dito cujo ergueu a sobrancelha , enquanto caminhava na direção da escada.

"Gaara," – Kankurou gemeu, fazendo inconscientemente Kakashi parar de súbito, seus olhos se alargando. – "não faç..." – novamente soltou um gemido; Hatake franziu as sobrancelhas. Não. Não podia ser.

Sacudindo a cabeça, o rapaz caminhou sem fazer ruídos, chegando ao topo da escada enquanto a descia lentamente. Pé ante pé, Kakashi foi descendo os degraus, agradecendo a Deus pela escada ser de boa qualidade e nova a ponto de não ranger a cada passo.

A atmosfera escura fez Kakashi franzir as sobrancelhas, semicerrando os olhos, tentando aguçar seus sentidos. O som de passos o fez recuar, parando repentinamente. Um ruído abafado como se algo tivesse caído em alguma coisa fofa, chegou aos ouvidos do Hatake. Se agachando, tendo o cuidado de não perder o equilíbrio e rolar escada a baixo, o rapaz tentou enxergar algo que não fosse as hastes do corrimão, seu olhar recaiu sobre uma pequena claridade que acabara de nascer vinda da sala de estar.

Varrendo o hall com os olhos, Kakashi continuou a descer, tendo o cuidado de não tropeçar nos pequenos vasos de plantas que havia nas beiras de cada degrau. Quando chegou ao pé da escadaria, Hatake seguiu na direção do feixe de luz que vagueava pelo chão, formando algumas sombras estranhas. Algo roçou na perna de Kakashi, parecendo entrar por dentro de seu short branco e largo; pulando de susto e sentindo seu coração acelerar, o homem olhou a sua volta, notando que era apenas o ramo de uma planta com botões rosa.

"Maldita obsessão da Ino por plantas..." – Kakashi sussurrou, tendo notável certeza de que só ele poderia ouvir sua voz de tão baixa que estava.

Um gemido alto e lamuriante chamou a atenção do rapaz de cabelos cinza, que parou a passada, inseguro se devia continuar ou não. Lembranças do dia em que Itachi lhe confessara que gostava de Sasuke mais do que deveria, lhe veio em mente.

Achara estranho no começo, mas não dera a ele conselhos como 'esqueça-o' ou 'isso é errado, esqueça!'. Ambos dividiam segredos um com o outro, Kakashi dissera ao Uchiha que achava gostar de Naruto logo depois da confissão do amigo. E, mesmo sabendo que o melhor era esquecer e partir para outra, nenhum dos dois dera este tipo de conselho para o outro.

Quando os irmãos ficaram juntos, Hatake sorriu. Genuinamente. Percebeu, então, que aquela relação não era tão estranha quanto pensara no início. Itachi falava continuamente de como era bom poder estar com Sasuke da maneira que queria estar. Lembrava-se do rapaz citar inúmeras vezes que 'não sentir culpa' era ótimo e que Kakashi deveria provar para saber como é.

"Kan-Kankurou!" – Gaara exclamou arfante, inconscientemente trazendo o senpai de volta à realidade. – "Vamos pro..." – tendo total certeza de que não conseguiria dormir depois do 'não' lascivo que Kankurou soltou, seguido de outro gemido vindo de Gaara, Kakashi se encaminhou a passos decididos – que iam tornando-se hesitantes a cada segundo – para a cozinha a fim de pôr um fim naquilo.

Não queria deixar os garotos constrangidos – mesmo sabendo que deixaria – ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, apenas queria descansar. Sem ruídos. E gemidos. E imagens que não queria presenciar.

Em um sofá negro na vertical, onde Kakashi deitava para ler seus livros em paz, Kankurou situava-se sobre Gaara, criando movimentos ondulantes. Kankurou ainda estava totalmente vestido, diferente de Gaara que se encontrava sem a camisa – cuja qual encontrava-se jogada no chão –, Hatake notou, agradecendo a Deus. O abajur alaranjado, presente que Naruto lhe dera, dava uma luz falha à sala, visto que a lâmpada estava com mau contato, apagava por alguns segundos antes de acender novamente.

"Gaara," – Kankurou chamou, fazendo Kakashi se espreitar nas sombras para não ser visto. – "eu te amo." – murmurou enquanto segurava a cintura delgada do irmão o trazendo para cima, sentando-o em seu colo.

Aquela declaração fez o coração do mais velho dentre os três amolecer, sua expressão atenuando-se. Deixaria para descobri-los uma outra vez ou talvez nunca, quem sabe. Já estava refazendo seus passos silenciosamente para a escada, tentando bloquear os gemidos, até que a palavra 'gozar' flutuou até seus tímpanos.

Nem fodendo que alguém gozaria em seu sofá senão ele. Voltando até seu ponto de origem, Hatake acendeu a luz ao lado da porta sem dó nem piedade, assustando os dois garotos.

Kakashi poderia até rir – e fez força para não fazê-lo – da expressão de ambos. Gaara pulou do colo do irmão, prostrando-se atrás dele, olhando seu senpai entre assustado e horrorizado enquanto Kankurou cobria sua ereção com a camisa de Gaara, outrora no chão.

"Ka-kashi!" – o moreno exclamou, seus olhos se arregalando enquanto uma cora coloria suas bochechas.

"Antes de qualquer um de vocês falarem 'não é isso o que você está pensando'," – o rapaz de cabelos cinza pronunciou-se, olhando seriamente para Kankurou. Tinha que culpar alguém. E nada melhor que culpar o mais velho, já que quem queria ir para qualquer que fosse o lugar era o mais novo. – "eu quero explicar uma única coisa: _nunca_ no _meu_ sofá!" – exclamou, curvando-se para frente, olhando severamente para os dois.

O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas. Esperava qualquer sermão dos mais longos até os mais estranhos, exceto um, tecnicamente, 'não transe no meu sofá'.

"Eu não me importo, sinceramente, de vê-los juntos..." – afirmou, mesmo, se fosse para ser sincero, se importando. – "Se vocês quiserem manter isso em segredo, tudo bem, eu não conto nada." – garantiu, amenizando a expressão séria ao passo que os dois pareciam relaxar. – "Mas nunca mais cheguem perto desse sofá! _Nunca_ neste sofá!" – exclamou, levando a mão à testa, retirando a franja de sobre os olhos. – "Caso eu pegue – e eu os pegarei, acreditem –, eu os chantagearei até que vocês morram." – concluiu, olhando ameaçador de um para o outro.

"S-senpai" – Kankurou titubeou, levantando-se. – "Ahn..."

"Tudo bem, huh..." – Hatake assegurou calmamente, enquanto Gaara vestia a camisa de uma maneira tímida. – "Agora vão pra longe do meu sofá e, ah," – Kakashi exclamou, virando-se na direção deles que, sem hesitar, saíram apressados em direção ao corredor, passando por ele ao cruzar o vão da porta. – "sejam..."

"Estamos sendo." – Gaara o interrompeu ranzinzamente, não parando a passada.

Kakashi bufou, – "não nesta noite" – murmurou, caminhando até a outra extremidade do sofá apenas para apagar o abajur, logo depois refazendo o caminho, passando pelo hall e chegando às escadas, sendo de novo incomodado por um ramo furtivo cujo qual ignorou, continuando a subir as escadas.

* * *

Nos primeiros minutos, Naruto pensou que a coisa mais idiota que fizera em toda sua vida fora, sem dúvida, rejeitar o convite de Lee. Nesse curto período de tempo, o menino teve certeza que em seus quatorze anos, ele não aprendera nada sobre 'previsões de tempo' e 'gripes'. Afinal, quatorze é uma idade na qual você ainda não aprendeu nada sobre a vida, basicamente falando.

Quando a primeira gota de chuva caiu sobre a ponte de seu nariz, deslizando até a ponta dele, Naruto praguejou, olhando a sua volta em busca de algum abrigo. Encontrando apenas areia, coqueiros, areia, mar e mais areia. Os quiosques já tinham sido fechados há horas, na esperança dos donos não pegarem a chuva torrencial que estava por vir.

O garoto se encolheu, estava frio. O mar soprava fortemente, causando um vento gélido no qual batia com força contra o corpo magricela do garoto o inclinando para direções contrárias.

Apenas conseguia pensar em uma coisa: queria seu pai. Seu pai ou Kakashi. Queria sair dali e, se fosse agora, agradeceria. Mas sabia ser impossível, seu pai avisara que só o buscaria meia hora mais tarde. Ótimo, não? Meia hora na chuva. Meia hora que poderia acarretá-lo uma hipotermia, um resfriado, uma gripe ou uma pneumonia.

Todavia, depois que o céu pareceu desabar em forma de chuva sobre a cabeça loira de Naruto, enquanto ficava mais e mais cinzento, o menino pareceu esquecer-se da sua preocupação. As pesadas, geladas e grossas gotas caíam sobre Uzumaki, encharcando-o. A cada minuto que se passava a chuva parecia aumentar mais a sua freqüência. Quando o menino abriu os braços, deixando maior a área de seu corpo para as gotas chocarem-se contra ele, Naruto se esqueceu do que o incomodava.

Tinha a praia toda para si, estava tomando banho de chuva e, mesmo estando com frio e a água estando extremamente gelada, era relaxante. A atmosfera já estava cinzenta e os riscos esbranquiçados, causados pelas gotas que caíam cortando o ar tampavam parcialmente a sua visão, mas não ligava. Poderia fazer, em um curto espaço de tempo, o que quisesse, o que sempre quisera fazer de baixo de chuva e nunca pudera por causa de ordens, mas agora ele teria uma desculpa: simplesmente estava sem guarda-chuva.

Naruto riu, riu de sua própria sorte enquanto corria de um jeito desajeitado pela praia, beirando o mar, sentindo as ondas gélidas engolfarem suas canelas, seus pés afundando na areia até a altura dos tornozelos, fazendo-o perder, vez ou outra, o equilíbrio.

Deixou-se cair no chão enquanto uma onda particularmente grande e forte o empurrava, e depois puxava, levando consigo os grãos de areia. Deitando as costas na superfície macia e úmida, Naruto apoiou a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados, apenas sentindo as gotas chocar-se contra ele, sentindo, em um tempo ritmado, as ondas virem e irem. O frio já não o incomodava mais, apenas sentia a sensação relaxante de encontro a si.

"Naruto," – Minato chamou e abriu a porta do quarto, retirando o filho de seus devaneios. – "o almoço está pronto." – comunicou, observando o garoto sentar-se na cama e o encarar de um jeito sonolento.

"'Tô sem fome..." – murmurou, expirando uma golfada de ar, cansadamente – "Mas tarde eu como." – concluiu antes de se jogar de costas na cama, voltando a fitar o teto, suas duas mãos cruzadas por cima do peito.

Não gostava nada daquilo e aborrecidamente se perguntava quando aquilo iria acabar. Com passos calmos e precisos, Minato caminhou até a cama do filho, fitando-o ternamente.

"Promete que não vai se alimentar só de doces?" – perguntou, pondo sua própria mão sobre as do filho que estavam cruzadas na altura do peito. Naruto meramente sorriu, mesmo sendo um sorriso fraco. – "Prometo." – garantiu enquanto o mais velho descruzava suas mãos, depositando-as gentilmente de ambos os lados do corpo do garoto. Depositando um beijo na testa do filho, Namikaze sussurrou um 'cuide-se' e se retirou, caminhando até a porta e a abrindo, dando uma última olhada enquanto a fechava, deixando Naruto novamente sozinho e em silêncio.

Encarando o quarto já iluminado pelo sol, o menino reparou nos raios solares que intensificavam as cores, tornando-as mais bonitas. A cortina alaranjada receptora da luz solar transformava a atmosfera do quarto alaranjada como em uma tarde de outono na qual se olha para uma árvore frondosa e com folhas amareladas então, com uma brisa particularmente forte, as derruba formando um pequeno redemoinho amarelo-alaranjado no qual repousa-se tranquilamente no chão.

Naquele dia a atmosfera não era como a de um Outono. Mas sim como de um Inverno. Era escuro, frio, cinzento e chuvoso. Todavia, a única coisa que Naruto podia dizer, era que para ele aquela noite era como uma noite da Primavera. Ele estava feliz e sorridente, como quando via as primeiras pétalas de Sakura surgirem. O garoto se sentiu quente e tranqüilo quando mais tarde voltou para casa.

Naruto fitou o mar, achando-o atraente enquanto pensava quão seria legal poder nadar na praia à noite. Mesmo o fato de a maré estar revoltada, Uzumaki não podia deixar de notar quão fascinante poderia ser experimentar nadar por entre as ondas agitadas, as gotas de chuva misturando-se às salgadas do mar enquanto os trovões coloriam de branco por nana-segundos a paisagem já escura.

Naruto queria. Ele realmente queria experimentar como era mergulhar no mar numa noite revolta.

"_Naruto_!" – o menino se virou em direção à voz, logo avistando o pupilo de seu pai com um guarda-chuva preto vindo na sua direção.

"_Senpai_!" – Uzumaki exclamou, abrindo um sorriso largo enquanto Kakashi corria até ele.

"Naruto seu descerebrado!" – Kakashi xingou, alcançando o menino que o olhou de volta com olhos largos e confusos enquanto seu sorriso esvanecia.

"Eu não sou descere... des-ce... Eu não sou isso aí que você me chamou!" – gritou, apontando um dedo indicador e enrugado para o homem de cabelos cinza.

"Não importa, vamos voltar, Minato está nos..." – falou, alcançando o menino, já preparando-se para dar meia-volta.

"Kakashi-senpai?" – Naruto chamou, puxando a manga do casaco azul-marinho que o mais alto vestia. – "É possível eu nadar até o fundo?" – perguntou, olhando inocentemente para o mais velho que cobriu com o guarda-chuva, dividindo-o entre eles.

"Quê?" – Kakashi olhou confusamente para o menino, encolhendo o braço para não molhá-lo com a água gelada que caía sobre eles.

"É, tipo..." – Naruto murmurou, olhando para um lugar distante. – "bem fundo, lá no fim e... no fundo." – explicou, parecendo ter certeza que sua explicação não fizera sentido nem para ele próprio.

"Ahn..." – Hatake titubeou, escolhendo bem as palavras para a pergunta repentina. – "Bem, não nessas condições... Precisa-se de equipamentos e, bem, vamos logo?" – Chamou, pegando no pulso do menino que o puxou de volta.

"Então sem eles eu não consigo?" – insistiu ao passo que uma brisa perpassava por entre eles, estremecendo-o. – "Quem pode tê-los? Eu quero tê-los!" – exclamou; uma expressão decidida em seu rosto.

"Nadadores profissionais, do tipo que mapeiam e estudam as criaturas marinhas..." – explicou, ouvindo o menor murmurar um 'ah'. – "Bem, vamos, então." – novamente chamou, puxando o menino pelo pulso apenas para ter o garoto atraindo o braço para si em um puxão.

"Se eu nadar até o fundo eu morro?" – indagou, olhando para Kakashi que só poderia dizer uma coisa sobre a expressão que lhe era enviada: fofa.

"Sim, Naruto, a correnteza o afogaria..." – respondeu, observando as gotículas deslizarem pelas pontas dos cabelos loiros. – "mesmo você sendo um bom..."

"Então você não acredita que eu sou um bom nadador?" – Naruto persistiu, olhando para o mais velho com uma feição emburrada.

"Não é isso... O fato é:" – Kakashi começou, lembrando-se dos dias nos quais era ensinado por Minato. – "você é um _kingyo_... E até mesmo estes quando jovens devem tomar cuidado ao se aventurar pelo seu próprio habitat, entende?" – explicou, afagando as madeixas molhadas do menino, enquanto este repetia a palavra 'kingyo'.

"Então eu posso ir sem morrer?" – perguntou, não dando fim à conversa. A chuva parecia diminuir um pouco e Hatake pensou sobre qual resposta seria melhor para levar logo o garoto para o carro. – "Eu não sou ruim, né?" – olhou para o chão arenoso, vendo a espuma esbranquiçada que a onda deixara ao passar, molhando as canelas de ambos. Kakashi negou com um aceno de cabeça. – "Ah, então eu vou nadar!" – exclamou, pisando firme na areia úmida, espirrando água enquanto corria. Contudo antes de correr o suficiente para se jogar na água gélida – que, na opinião de Naruto, não fazia tanta diferença agora –, dois braços o prenderam pelo tórax, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio enquanto tombava para o lado espirrando água para cima do senpai.

"Naruto," – Hatake chamou aborrecido, – "deixe de besteiras e vamos logo, Minato está nos esperando lá no carro." – disse, puxando o menino para cima, levando-o até onde as ondas já não alcançavam, antes de retirar o casaco com gola felpuda, arrependendo-se quando o vento causado por uma onda os afetou. – "Toma," – murmurou, jogando o casaco por cima das costas do Uzumaki e o puxando de encontro a si. – "fique com isso." – disse tremulamente, mordendo seus lábios para impedir seus dentes de chocarem-se uns contra os outros.

"Não 'tô com frio!" – Naruto reclamou, fazendo um movimento para retirar o casaco. – "Você que..."

"Você quer pegar uma pneumonia e morrer antes mesmo de ter ido ao campeonato de natação?" – Kakashi perguntou, sabendo que o garoto não objetaria mais, sorrindo satisfeito ao constatar que ele não reclamara.

"Ok!" – exclamou, abraçando seu senpai mais fortemente. – "Então eu posso te aquecer!" – comentou, soltando uma leve risada enquanto via a pequena escada de pedra tornar-se mais nítida ao chegarem perto.

O rapaz de cabelos cinza sorriu. Não havia um jeito de não amar o loiro, Naruto era amável demais para isso. Hatake enlaçou Uzumaki pelos ombros, apertando-o mais de encontro a si, começando a subir a escadinha que os levava a um nível superior, logo em frente ao carro de Minato.

Kakashi encaminhou o menino até o carro, abrindo a porta de trás e dando passagem para Naruto, que entrou no calor reconfortante de dentro do carro. Se encaminhando para a porta da frente, o rapaz abriu a porta da frente ao mesmo tempo em que Uzumaki abria a de trás e punha a cabeça para fora.

"Ahn... Kakashi-senpai," – chamou, sentindo as gotas respingarem em sua cabeça. – "Er..." – o menino titubeou, recolhendo-se para dentro do carro, agora que tinha a atenção do senpai

"Hn?" – fez, vendo Naruto estalar os dedos nervosamente, todos de uma vez só, olhando para o calção de banho laranja.

"É que..." – o outro murmurou, seu olhar recaindo sobre seu pai que o fitava pelo espelho retrovisor. – "Ahn..." – hesitou, voltando a olhar para ambas as mãos.

Kakashi suspirou enquanto batia a porta da frente, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. – "Afasta pra lá, Kingyo-chan." – pediu, abrindo a porta e fechando o guarda-chuva.

"Tá!" – Uzumaki exclamou, sorrindo brilhantemente para o rapaz ao passo que chegava mais para o lado, deixando um rastro molhado pelo banco.

Hatake entrou no carro, logo percebendo a mudança brusca da temperatura antes de fechar a porta, o silêncio reinando dentro dele, apenas um vago ruído das gotas caindo era possível de ser ouvido.

"Bem, então vamos embora." – Minato sorriu, girando a ignição e ligando o limpador de pára-brisas que perpassava o vidro de um canto ao outro, retirando a água que caía por sobre o teto, escorrendo para aquele local.

Naruto se encolheu no banco, puxando suas pernas para cima, flexionando-as enquanto chegava mais para perto de Kakashi, deitando sua cabeça no ombro dele com um sorriso bobo ondulando seus lábios.

Hatake se inclinou um pouco na direção do menino, tentando deixá-lo mais confortável, Uzumaki se endireitou, repousando sua cabeça no peito do mais velho agora. Kakashi afagou as madeixas loiras dele, sentindo, apesar de molhadas, uma maciez inigualável a seu ver, não resistindo a depositar um beijo no topo da cabeça do menino.

Seu sorriso aumentou enquanto se afundava no calor reconfortante que o corpo de seu senpai lhe proporcionava. Timidamente sua mão repousou na barriga de Kakashi, agarrando o tecido negro e morno enquanto fechava os olhos, pensando em quão quente e tranqüilo se sentia e, acima de tudo, como o cheiro de seu senpai o acalmava.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... OK! PAREM DE APONTAR SUAS FACAS PARA MIM, MIMIMIM Ç___Ç [como diria a gi, oiq]

eu não tenho culpa, T_T! foi tudo culpa da potty, mimim ;_; ela fica me tapeando q e ee e *atora jogar a culpa nos outros hihi* enfim ò_ó! É foda vida de estudante em tempo integral, ta? ;-; Eu até tive tempo, '-' mas como eu sou pobre fodida, eu escrevi uma fic pra minha mamis *3* aí fodeu-se q

whatever, u_u' Eu tenho até o quarto ou o quinto capítulo escrito, e uma idéia sobre o sexto (ou o quinto, a_a), mas ainda assim vai demorar, i_i' em todo caso, essa fic não vai ser longa [demais]. Prometo que, se passar de 10, eu cancelo HAHA.

-not.

Enfim O:  
Espero que, quem tenha lido, tenha gostado, ;_; prq eu to ashando essa fic um cu e D: ta, calay.


End file.
